In many roles, it can be useful to be able to accurately determine the value of residential real estate properties (“homes”). As examples, by using accurate values for homes: taxing bodies can equitably set property tax levels; sellers and their agents can optimally set listing prices; buyers and their agents can determine appropriate offer amounts; insurance firms can properly value their insured assets; and mortgage companies can properly determine the value of the assets securing their loans.
A variety of conventional approaches exist for valuing houses. Perhaps the most reliable is, for a house that was very recently sold, attributing its selling price as its value.
Another widely-used conventional approach to valuing houses is appraisal, where a professional appraiser determines a value for a house by comparing some of its attributes to the attributes of similar nearby homes that have recently sold (“comps”). The appraiser arrives at an appraised value by subjectively adjusting the sale prices of the comps to reflect differences between the attributes of the comps and the attributes of the house being appraised.